


Hello? Oh, hello, Liebling

by Amaranth42



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Bottom Charles, Charles You Slut, Erik Has Feelings, Erik is a Sweetheart, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaranth42/pseuds/Amaranth42
Summary: Swallowing dryly, Erik peered around nervously and made sure no one was nearby before taking a deep breath, "Is this some sort of torment for me? You know, for abandoning you for mutants' cause?" He meant to tease but was surprised by how hoarse his own voice sounded. "Making obscene sounds like that. Are you trying to turn me on so I'll embarrass myself in public?""What if I say 'yes'?" Charles said with a pleased hum. "Will you punish me?"orErik was on a business trip and his boyfriend was trying to get him into having phone sex with him. Well, things took a surprising turn.





	Hello? Oh, hello, Liebling

"Where are you now?" Charles asked, listening to the background noise on the other side of the call.

"On my way to an interview," Erik answered. "About the workplace discrimination case I won, remember?"

"Of course." Charles smiled fondly, imaging the smug smile on Erik's face. "Always fighting for mutant rights. I love that about you, you know."

Erik couldn't help but chuckle. "What are you up to?"

"I am..." Charles spoke in a singsong voice. They hadn't seen each other for almost two weeks with Erik so busy with his legal work, and Charles had his research and students to attend to. "Missing you."

Stunned, Erik wasn't sure how to respond. Of course, he was well aware how flirtatious his boyfriend can be, and he would always love to reciprocate _in his own way_. But this time, there was something in Charles' voice. Something _unusual_ that made his heart clench in pain.

"I'm sorry, Charles..." Erik said softly. "I'll be back in a few days."

"Erik, we've arrived." Azazel's voice pulled Erik out of his whirling thoughts of worry and guilt. He waved a goodbye to his colleague and mouthed a "thanks" before walking away.

"Erik no." Charles' voice was calm and pleasant as usual. It was his breathing, heavier and faster than Erik's used to. "Don't apologize. Just..."

"Charles? Are you alright?" Brows knitting together, Erik increased his walking pace.

"Yeah, just want to hear your voice. That's all."

Only until Erik was standing in somewhere quiet he was able to tell what was unusual about his boyfriend's voice. It wasn't sad, but... _needy_. "And what would you like me to say?"

"Anything is fine." His breath fast and shallow, almost panting. "What are you wearing?"

"W-What? Charles, you can't be--"

"Erik..." Charles begged with a quivering voice. "Please. I need your voice. I need _you_."

Swallowing dryly, Erik peered around nervously and made sure no one was nearby before taking a deep breath, "Is this some sort of torment for me? You know, for abandoning you for mutants' cause?" He meant to tease but was surprised by how hoarse his own voice sounded. "Making obscene sounds like that. Are you trying to turn me on so I'll embarrass myself in public?"

"What if I say 'yes'?" Charles said with a pleased hum. "Will you punish me?"

"Oh _I will_. You surely deserve to be punished, don't you?" Erik had to muffle a sudden grunt before continuing. "Teasing me like that. Shouldn't you behave?"

"I can't wait." Charles laughed, voice drenched in lust. "For you to bend me over, make me beg and cry, and fill me with your--"

"With my what?" Erik had opened the door with a flick of his power, staring at Charles who was lying on the couch naked, phone in one hand, cock in the other while looking _mortified_.

"E-Erik?"

"Here I am." Erik ended the call, putting down his phone, removing his tie while slowly approaching Charles with almost materialized desire. "To give you the punishment that you asked for."

Licking his red lips in anticipation, Charles watched Erik looming over him with wide eyes until his chin was cupped by a large hand and lips were seized by the other man's. They soon started kissing. It was sloppy, more tongue than anything, but neither truly cared as their thirst for each other was only growing stronger.

Pulling away from the kiss, Erik demanded with a raspy voice. "Turn around and bend over." 

Charles hummed happily in response, then turned around and settled on his knees, arms lazily grabbing the back of the couch. Erik wasted no time in unbuttoning his shirt, pants and underwear and carelessly throwing them on the carpet.

"You're so lewd," Erik smirked, allowing his hands to touch every inch of soft skin on Charles' backside.

"You know you like it," was his cheeky response. "C'mon." He wiggled his ass to encourage Erik, making an impatient noise that almost sound like a whine--but a firm slap to his ass was enough to turn that into a soft whimper.

"I  _said_ , " grabbing his ass with bruising force, Erik leaned closer, breathing hot air into his ear. "Behave, Charles."

"I'll behave when I want to." Charles retorted, the challenge lying thick on his words. Erik knew there was a mischievous grin on his face even without looking.

"Well, I'll have to teach you a lesson." Erik suppressed a chuckle, peeling himself off the alluring body.

Charles looked back at him with a lustful smile and flushed cheeks. "Yes," he said, licking his swollen bottom lip and nodding almost frantically.

Taking a deep breath, Erik swung his arm again. The crisp sound of spanking was music to his ear, the breathy moan slipped out of Charles' mouth was even more so. His fingers trailed along the angry marks he had just left, making the man below him shudder. A quick glance showed that Charles' chest was rising and falling rapidly, his arms and shoulders tensed, eyes closed and mouth open.

"Fuck..." His hips bucked into his touch and reached out one hand to grab his fingers, guiding them into his slit.

The hole immediately opened up for Erik as soon as his finger dug into it. It was incredibly hot and _wet_. "Hmmm. So this is what you do while I'm away? What were you thinking when you prepped yourself?" Erik asked curiously.

"You." Charles murmured.

"What was I doing, exactly?" Erik asked, finding the familiar sweet spot with ease and earning a delicious mewl from Charles.

"You were fucking the daylight out of me, making me forget everything but your name," Charles said, spreading his legs further. Erik got the message, pulled out his finger and leaned down to kiss his shoulder, then positioned himself so his leaking penis was nudging against his entrance--and _pushed_ inside. He didn't meet much resistance as Charles was well prepared, but he was still very tight.

"Oh Charles," he whispered into the nape of Charles' neck. "I've missed you."

Charles moved his hips back again with a needy moan. _I've missed you, too._

With a groan, Erik started to ram in and out of him, hitting his prostate every time, causing Charles to cry out and arch his back. One particularly hard thrust made him scream. "Ah, Erik!" He cried wantonly, instinctively reaching back one hand but only had his wrist seized by Erik.

"No," Erik said through clenched teeth, raising his hand and giving Charles another hard spank. "You're _not_ allowed to touch yourself." He thrust faster, establishing a nearly brutal pace.

Charles felt like a boat caught in a storm, with one arm being pinned to his back while the other helplessly trying to balance himself. And every time he wanted to let his head and upper body fall onto the back of the couch, his tortured backside would be rewarded with a slap.

"Erik..." He was hardly coherent, only able to mutter a word or two in between his sobs. "Erik, please."

Erik was not in a much better state, either. His mind felt hazy with euphoria getting close. "What, _Liebling_?"

"Erik, I'm going to--" Charles cried frantically, holding onto the back of the couch so tight that his knuckles turned white.

"Come for me, Charles," he growled as he thrust hard one more time and leaned down biting Charles on the shoulder and came _hard_ while Charles was arching his back and cussing out, thick ropes of cum spurted onto his stomach and the couch.

***

"How did you come home early?" Charles asked, both of them lying on the couch, still panting for air.

Erik smiled. "I owe Azazel a favor."

"Yes, you do." Charles raised an amused eyebrow. "What about your interview?"

"Well, about that."

"Hm?"

"I might also owe Raven a favor." Erik sighed.

"Oh," Charles started to laugh hysterically. "You owe her a _big_ one."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I had to stop several times when writing this fic out of sheer embarrassment. *blushes*


End file.
